


bathroom fun

by orphan_account



Series: shin hoseok 101 [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (ina don't read this one it's slightly impure and you're a smol pure child), (note: i cannot write smut what have i done), (what is this shit), Attempt at Humor, Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, also as a hint about the pairing, anyway stay tuned to find out the pairing, hopefully it'll be worth it, this is almost as canon as ramenho, what am i doing why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get a little heated in the bathroom before Kihyun interrupts, urgently needing to pee.<br/>(It ends somewhat unexpectedly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	bathroom fun

**Author's Note:**

> the adventures of shin hoseok  
> somewhat of a continuation of [taste, smell, warmth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7155236)?  
> it follows the same format  
> (the whole the reader having no clue 'bout the pairing 'til the end thing)  
> but it's a different ship  
> (albeit one almost as canon)

"You," Hoseok starts, "are more beautiful than the moon and the stars." Hoseok grins and the man standing across from him mirrors the expression. They bathe each other in the light of their smiles. Hoseok's eyes trail down to the man's abs. They're both naked, clad in nothing but towels, as was expected when one just steps out of a shower. Without shame, Hoseok allows his eyes rest upon each defined ab. He reaches out a hand to trace the indentations; the man's abs are rock hard, harder than even Hoseok's own.

"You're sexier than anyone else I've ever seen." Hoseok and the man simultaneously reach out to stroke each others' faces. His skin is smooth, smoother than a baby's though not nearly as soft. Hoseok watches the grin spread across the man's face. "So pretty." He murmurs, peering down at the man's lips before gazing intently back into his eyes.

They have such a connection, Hoseok and the man he loves. It often feels as if they're one entity, a cohesive 'we' rather than a 'you and I'. It's his hair on Hoseok's head, Hoseok's fingers on his hands, his legs propelling Hoseok to move forward, Hoseok's mouth speaking his words... they are one, a single being moving through life together.

Hoseok leans forward to kiss him. His lips are a little cold, but it doesn't matter to Hoseok.

They're interrupted by pounding on the door.

"Shin Hoseok, you've been in the god damn bathroom for forty-five minutes! I need to fucking pee!" It's Kihyun, his voice easily carrying through the thin door.

Hoseok glances worriedly at the man next to him, knowing they'll have to exit the bathroom to allow his roommate to urinate. The man wears the same worried expression as Hoseok. Upon seeing this, Hoseok caves in and gently strokes the man's face again to reassure him.

"So perfect." Hoseok whispered before pressing his lips to the man's again in full force. Things are just starting to get slightly heated, with Hoseok's palm laid against the man's chest and inching downwards, when the pounding on the door resumes.

"Hoseok, I swear to god, if you don't open this door I _will_ go call Hyunwoo and he'll knock the entire damn door down." Kihyun sounds royally pissed, but Hoseok doesn't stop. Soon enough, Hoseok hears the sound of Kihyun's retreating footsteps, stomping across the hall in anger.

None of that matters to Hoseok; he's got the man pressed against the wall, moans coming from his throat at how damn _sexy_ this all is. Sure, their limbs press together at awkward angles and the sensation is far from comfortable, but Hoseok's willing to sacrifice that for the godlike being he's got with him.

"So sexy." Hoseok whispers. "So damn sexy." Hoseok palms his own growing bulge, unable to contain himself any longer, as the man he's making out with does the same. He smirks and tugs at his towel before pulling it off completely with flourish. Wrapping his hands around his own cock, Hoseok begins to stroke himself slowly. The man takes the cue and begins to do the same. They moan and mewl in unison, heightening each other's arousal. When Hoseok looks back into the man's eyes, they're dark and filled with lust. Hoseok growls and attacks the man's lips again, hand never leaving his cock.

Just as Hoseok and the man get really into it, moans growing with volume, loud thuds sound on the door. Hoseok ignores it; Kihyun can go fuck himself or go pee someplace else, Hoseok's enjoying himself too much.

A few thuds later, the door falls from the doorframe entirely. This happens to occur at the same time Hoseok reaches orgasm, and he comes all over the man's nicely sculpted chest. Kihyun and Hyunwoo stand there, in complete disbelief over what they're witnessing. With two people actually _watching_ him, Hoseok grows embarrassed and pulls away.

"It's not what it looks like, I swear." Hoseok stutters out.

"So you weren't - " Kihyun begins before he's interrupted.

"No! I wasn't! I just, uh, needed to relieve myself real quick!" Hoseok sees Kihyun eying the come dripping onto the bathroom tiles, no doubt seething over the mess he'll have to clean. "I'll clean up here, I promise!" Hoseok reassures, turning a shade of beet red. He wasn't all that into getting caught in the act.

"I'm just gonna go." Hyunwoo says awkwardly before slipping away from the scene.

Hoseok looks at Kihyun desperately. "Please don't tell anyone." Kihyun sighs.

"Fine." Hoseok sighs in relief, but Kihyun's not done. "But only if you at least tell me why the fuck you were making out with and coming all over a mirror. _Our_ mirror. The _only_ full length mirror in the damn apartment, which I can't use anymore because all I'll see are your comestains."

Hoseok frowns. "It's sexy. _I'm_ sexy. And if you think this is the first time, dear Kihyun, you're sorely mistaken."

Hoseok's expression transforms into one of smugness, while horror spreads across Kihyun's features.

**Author's Note:**

> ok u can't deny that wonho x wonho is real
> 
> but...
> 
> i never write smut  
> i'm awful at writing smut  
> this is my first 'smut' idk if it even counts  
> there's no real sex and nothing's too explicit  
> i can't write smut help me
> 
> (what the hell have i done  
> why has this happened dear lord)


End file.
